The present invention relates generally to fastener assemblies. More particularly, the invention relates to assemblies having one component with a bore or aperture into which a second component having a shaft in the form of a stud, rivet, bolt or screw is inserted and retained and aligned by means of a unique retention element.
It has been well known in the art to use a retention element in combination with a collar or bushing and a bolt or other shaft-like component to maintain the two components in assembled relation during storage, shipment and/or other pre-final assembly operations. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,166 and 6,025,019. Such retention devices, however, may offset the shaft of the inserted component or are otherwise ill suited to maintaining the inserted component in concentric alignment with the outer component. A retention element having this additional alignment capability finds advantageous application in automated manufacturing processes where it is necessary to more precisely position the inserted component during various assembly operations.